A New Heir
by Cececat
Summary: This story begins with a 1956 Transylvanian expedition to the planet Earth, in which it is discovered that a few Transylvanians have been hiding there for almost a decade. This leads an adventure that involves (literal) backstabbing, (initially) accidental incest, and a bratty prince... among many other things. The title is a bit of a spoiler. (Please Read/Review!)


**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully this is better than other stories I've tried writing lately. At least I have more ideas for it. Though it is a bit strange, and rather like a Space Opera in genre.**

 **By the way, Patricia Quinn turns 72 today! Happy birthday to her! 72.. that's sort of old.**

* * *

 _A Long, Long Time ago in a Galaxy not too far away_ …

It was evening. A rather handsome young man, known to all as 'Riff Raff', was pacing around part of a spaceship's living quarters. His 'Uncle' Gaius Peregrinus Rebellus was an explorer of sorts and traveled to many strange planets in other galaxies. For the first time Riff too would go on such an adventure.

That ship was headed for a planet called Terra. It was in a different galaxy – called Überwald, as opposed to Transylvania – and apparently had sentient life very similar to the species people from Riff's planet (called Transsexual) were.

Much to his annoyance, they still hadn't left.

Finally, Uncle Gaius entered the room. In his hands he clutched some papers that he stared intently at. No doubt some important notes he _needed_ to read. Riff knew interrupting him wouldn't be good.

Suddenly, the ship lurched. They were going into warp…

Since Riff had never been in a warp-capable ship he panicked slightly.

"Uncle?" he hissed.

"Hmm?" Gaius mumbled, not looking up from his notes.

Riff laughed nervously. "N-n-not that I'm a coward or something… but I'm sort of scared. Warp speed seems rather dangerous… and are you sure we'll be safe when we get to Terra? The aliens-"

"Warp travel has existed for over a hundred years and only a few deaths have ever been reported. As for Terra? The inhabitants of it are _known_ to be idiots. They keep trying to kill each other and are extremely sexually repressed!"

Now Riff Raff was _really_ scared.

* * *

On the planet Terra itself, in an area called 'England', in a city called 'London', in a neighborhood called Islington, in a rather expensive house… there was a ten-year-old girl reading a book. Her name was 'Magenta - and she was _awfully_ bored. As usual.

For a child her age she was very good at reading. Well, actually, all sorts off studying in general. This made her a bit snobbish. Her occasional decent into 'know-it-all' behavior made other children dislike her quite a bit.

Her mother, a woman called Beatrix 'Trixie' Himmelgehhilfe, was also very clever – though she hid this fact (probably to avoid being seen as annoying). Such a charade went almost too far. Beatrix worked as an usherette at a local picture house. Oh, that woman was quite strange.

Another odd thing about both she and her daughter was how they contrasted with the rest of their family. Beatrix's husband (Jonathan Himmelgehhilfe) was from the US, and spoke with a 'standard American' accent. Beatrix herself, on the other hand, spoke with what could only be called a 'semi-Germanic vampire imitation'.

Between all that and the BBC Brit accents Magenta heard at school the poor girl was awfully mixed up. She spoke a combination of all three accents out of sheer confusion. This made her stand out even more. Between this and being too smart she didn't really have any friends.

Yet her family _adored_ her – and what else matters?

Though she never knew her grandparents on her Mum's side of the family, Dad's parents traveled from Maryland every other Christmas too see their only son and his stepdaughter. And said son's wife, of course…

As ten-year-old Magenta sat in the sitting room reading, her Mum was looking for the child. It was eight in the evening, you see, which was Magenta's bedtime.

That was also only an hour or so before Beatrix went to work at the theater. Even though that job was little more than a hobby (their money really came from what Mr. Himmelgehhilfe did) she still acted as if it were the most important thing in the universe. The poor woman had spent the first twenty years or so of her life in misery… and the pictures were an escape.

"Magenta? Vhy aren't you getting ready for bed, dear?"

"I vas reading, Mummy. It's a good thing that I do, my schoolteachers say so," the child replied, her accent changing halfway through.

Beatrix sighed. "Mags, you must _sleep_ now. If you don't you von't be able to read tomorrow. You'll be too tired!"

"But Mummy-"

"Magenta. Go to bed zis very instant!" her mother said sharply.

Somewhat startled, the girl scampered off to her bedroom. There she quickly changed into pajamas and went to sleep.

Her mother, on the other hand, was just getting into the car at that point. Oddly for someone from the 1950s, she drove a car by herself.

Already the woman wore her movie theater uniform. It was a lovely dark red dress with a matching

"Science fiction – _ooh, ooh, oh_ – double feature. Doctor X vill built a creature! And see Mars-men fighting… earth-people or _somezing_." Then she stopped singing. "Ugh, zat doesn't really vork!"

She liked inventing songs. It was a family trait of sorts – Magenta could think of songs quite easily, too. This was because they were aliens, she supposed. Though Magenta – being quite young – didn't know that yet.

* * *

After work, Beatrix drove home. She then sang to herself about that night's show. "…Anne Francis stars in _Forbidden Planet_! At ze late night, double feature, picture show!"

Once she actually got home she went right to the bedroom she shared with her husband Jonathan and changed out of the movie theater uniform. He was still awake at that point. In the limited lighting he could see that the expression upon her face was on of strange worry. This made _him_ worry.

"What's wrong?" Jonathan asked.

"Ze movies. Tonight zere vas a film – it vas the a-picture, oddly enouz – called _Forbidden Planet_. In it zis girl and her father are stukc all alone on a distant planet vith nothing but a robot for company. All alone, away from zere people… and zen zus group of people from zhere planet shows up to rescue zem!"

The two of them lay there in silence for a while. Neither really knew what to say. He too worried, she too upset.

"Beatrix…" he muttered, finally.

"Yes, darling?" she replied.

"I really love you. Please never leave Earth – even if rescuers show up. Or, if you have to, let me go with you. I don't ever want you to leave me."

She snuggled against him, smiling to herself.

"I svear so, darling. And I doubt anyone vill show up anyvay.'"

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
